In recent years, articles to be coated that are required to provide an aesthetic design, such as automobiles, have been required to be coated with a coating color having high chroma at the highlight and great depth. In an automobile, a two-coat, one-bake (2C/1B) process or a three-coat, one-bake (3C/1B) process is employed to coat a vehicle body, and a metallic base layer and a color clear layer are used as a first base coating layer (1BC) and a second base coating layer (2BC), respectively, to achieve the design. Unfortunately, variations in the orientations of aluminum flakes serving as a bright material of the 1BC and an uneven coating of the 2BC (thickness variations of the 2BC) tend to cause variations in chroma and lightness and a frame phenomenon (a phenomenon in which a peripheral portion of a coated article is thicker than a common area of the coated article to cause variations in color between the common area and the end portion). For this reason, mass-produced vehicles must actually be coated with a color which has low lightness and allows such variations and the frame phenomenon to be less conspicuous.
In contrast to this, Patent Document 1 describes a molding multilayer sheet that is useful for, for example, automobile-related members and provides a design providing an appearance of depth. The multilayer sheet includes a metallic luster layer, and a colored layer placed on the metallic luster layer. Light transmitted through the colored layer of the multilayer sheet has a lightness L* of 20-80, the metallic luster layer of the multilayer sheet has a gloss value of 200 or greater, and light specularly reflected off the multilayer sheet at 45 degrees has a chroma C* of 150 or greater. Unfortunately, the range of uses of the molding multilayer sheet is limited.